dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud of Darkness (Original)
The Cloud of Darkness is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. She is an entity that appears when the balance between light and darkness is disturbed, and tries to pull the world into the Void. She hovers like a cloud, and attacks with the tentacles wrapped around her body. Cloud of Darkness allies herself with Kefka, Exdeath, and Kuja in her attempts to destroy everything and return the world to darkness. Her rival is the young Onion Knight, whose wish to protect his friends piques her interest. While the Onion Knight was her rival in the original Dissidia, her main rival in the 012 storyline was Laguna. Attire Cloud of Darkness (Normal).png|Normal Cloud of Darkness (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Cloud of Darkness (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Cloud of Darkness (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Cloud of Darkness (Alt 1 EX Mode Original).png|Alt 1 EX Mode from the original Dissidia Cloud of Darkness (Alt 1 EX Mode Duodecim).png|Alt 1 EX Mode from Dissidia Duodecim Cloud of Darkness (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Cloud of Darkness's appearance is based on her Amano artwork, depicting her with pale skin and a red and black cloak attached to her wrists. Black and red coverings adorn her body, including her breasts and hips, and two mouthed tentacles extend from her back. Cloud of Darkness's first alternate outfit, "Dark Robe," recolors her cape blue. Her EX Mode in this outfit is changed to a bright orange and yellow form with blue markings along her legs, reflecting her NES sprite while invincible. Cloud of Darkness's second alternate outfit, "Lucent Robe," has an overall lighter appearance. Her cape is white, and her tentacles are a more pale yellow and lack faces. Her body coverings also change to black, white and various shades of purple, and she has several loops of beads along her legs. In this outfit her EX Mode colors her body coverings gold and different shades of white, and gives her red markings on her skin. Her manikin version, Counterfeit Wraith, is green. Battle In battle, Cloud of Darkness' fighting style is Bane of Life, as she uses a wide array of powerful energy beam attacks to drain the opponent's HP, and has the most HP attacks of any character. Her Bravery attacks are limited to attacks of her tentacles, which can attack in one of three ways according to when the circle button is pressed a second time while attacking. Though limited, her Bravery attacks are still very formidable. Her HP attacks cover a wide variety of tactical options and can hit across multiple ranges and altitudes. A drawback is that she moves a bit slowly, and her reliance on HP attacks can leave her vulnerable to counterattacks before she can recover her Brave |} |} |} Equipment Cloud of Darkness can equip Rods, Staves, Thrown Weapons, Poles, Whips, Scythes, Bangles, Rings, Hats, Hairpins, Clothing, Robes, and Female Exclusive Equipment. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Original Dissidia Characters Category:Square Characters